


Yeehaw Fic

by babaileymay



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: Cowboy AU, Cuddling, Horse mention, M/M, i Hope this has been done before, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9978152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babaileymay/pseuds/babaileymay
Summary: Viktors the new cowboy, Yuuri welcomes him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keith/gifts).



Yuuri's cowboy hat rested over his eyes as he snoozed. A piece of hay graced his lips. Suddenly, a scream. Yuuri instantly stood up, taking his gun out of the holster and running outside to see what in tarnation was going on.   
Little Old Betty was staring at a man. Tall, lean. His hair resembled the moon: silver. A crowd began to gather 'round.   
"Y'all back up, now," Yuuri said "this here man isn't from these parts."

"You're darn tootin I'm not." The man looked up and winked at Yuuri. Butterflies filled the younger mans stomach, but he ignored them. 

"What's your name, partner?"   
"Nikiforov. Viktor Nikiforov."

"Yee howdy if that isn't a long name," Yuuri commented. "There ain't room enough for the two of us round these parts, cowboy. Now go ride ya horse on out of here."

"I wish I could, sheriff. But I've come to this town to find myself someone to wed." 

"You've come to the wrong place for that, all of the women of this town are married."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about women."

***  
"Yeehaw... that sure was something Mr. Nikiforov."

"Thank you. I take pride in my skills in the sheets."  
Both of the men stared down at the perfectly made bed. What a beauty it was, yessiree. 

Viktor yawned. 

Yuuri, ever the gentleman, noticed and offered Viktor a place to stay for the night. Of course, Viktor couldn't refuse. 

So, the pair laid down on the bed together for the night. As the cold set in over the desert, however, Viktor began to get cold. The younger cowboy noticed and scooted closer, taking the man into his embrace. 

 

*THE END*   
A/N: I hate Keith for this prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh idk eithe r


End file.
